<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Heads in the Clouds by lyricalive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393022">Two Heads in the Clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalive/pseuds/lyricalive'>lyricalive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Present Tense, Puns &amp; Word Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalive/pseuds/lyricalive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kogasa/Seki POV]  "So this is what it means to be head over heels..."</p><p>Can the spooky young couple pull off the perfect surprise confession?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sekibanki/Tatara Kogasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Heads in the Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th>

<p>"Right now, I'm on a mission!  It might just be the most important mission of my life."</p>

<p>By the edge of the lake, I stand before the wide-eyed audience of a mermaid and a werewolf.  The sun is beating down on the canvas of my umbrella, and my fingertips are squeezing the handle as tight as they can.  My ankles are knocking together, or maybe that sound is my wooden sandals wobbling on their tall heels.</p>

<p>But I can't buckle now.  Taking a deep breath, I raise my voice and make my mission clear.</p>

<p>"I've realized… that I'm in love with Sekibanki!"</p>

<p>Immediately after finishing my sentence, all the breath that's left rushes out of me with relief.  Even if it's not to Seki herself, this is the first time I've been able to say it out loud...</p>

<p>The mermaid, Miss Waka, gasps and claps her hands together.  "Oh, wow~  What wonderful news!"</p>

<p>"That is so sweet to hear."  Miss Kagerou's sharp teeth sparkle in support.  "Congratulations, Kogasa."</p>

<p>She says <em>congratulations</em>, but I haven't accomplished anything yet!  Though it's hard to keep the giddy grin off my own face, I can't lose my focus.</p>

<p>After all, a confession to your one true soulmate is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.  I explain the problem to my two fellow club members.</p>

<p>"When I confess, I have to do it perfectly, or else…  What if she doesn't accept?"</p>

<p>Miss Kagerou raises an eyebrow, one fluffy ear cocked to the side.  "Do you really think the answer is based on how well you confess?"</p>

<p>"I don't know...  I think that's how it works."  I blink a few times, hoping for confirmation.  "Just like you can't taste someone's fear unless you set up the shock perfectly.  I've got to stir the strongest feeling out of her!"</p>

<p>"I see," she chuckles.  "I guess there's no reason to discourage you from trying your best."</p>

<p>I pump one hand into a determined fist.  "Exactly!  And so, I was wondering.  Do you two have any ideas for how to frame the perfect moment?"</p>

<p>"Hmm.  How about you make it rain little <em>danmaku</em> hearts?" Miss Kagerou offers cheerily.</p>

<p>"Then give her a big wet lick with your umbrella~" Miss Waka chimes in shortly after.</p>

<p>"All right!"  I give a decisive nod, grateful for their participation.  "I've now ruled those two things out, because you were able to come up with them."</p>

<p>"Eh?"</p>

<p>"So they must not be surprising enough."  I bring my hand to my chin and sigh with disappointment.  "Too bad, I'd thought that one might be a winner."</p>

<p>"Which one of those had you been considering...?"</p>

<p>I forget to answer her question, because my mind is already racing to the next step.</p>

<p>"If not that, then what can I do to express my feelings?  I don't even know where to start."</p>

<p>"If you want to make it personal, you might start by thinking of all the wonderful skills that you have," Miss Waka says sweetly.</p>

<p>"That's... not much," I admit, and I can feel a familiar cloud of doubt creep over my head.  It's a feeling that usually floats away completely when I'm with Seki.  But she's not here right now.</p>

<p>My two clubmates trade pitiful glances before turning back to me.  Then Miss Kagerou crosses her legs beneath her fancy dress and leans back against the lakeside rock she's been using as a seat.</p>

<p>"Don't say that.  For one, you're a pro at scouting the skies for information.  You've become a valuable member of the club with that."</p>

<p>"You think so...?"  Though it doesn't help me with my mission here, it does make me happy to be praised.</p>

<p>"Not to mention, you're really good at blacksmithing!  That's a very unique talent."</p>

<p>"Huh.  Well, that's true!"  That craft of mine is actually something I'm proud of!  I tilt my chin upward, thinking of the possibilities.  "Maybe, I could forge a ring for her…  A sturdy iron ring to show my commitment."</p>

<p>"Ooh~"  Miss Waka swishes her tail and nods approvingly.</p>

<p>But I'm suddenly not so sure about it myself.  I trip over my tongue to take it back.</p>

<p>"O- Or maybe that's too forward!  Are we not at that level yet?  I want to surprise her, but I don't want to scare her away!"</p>

<p>"Aw, Kogasa.  There's no way that's going to happen~"</p>

<p>"But what if -"</p>

<p>"Hey!"  Miss Kagerou barks out an interruption, somehow forceful but gentle at the same time.  "Trust me, and follow your heart."</p>

<p>"My heart?"</p>

<p>I watch her wrap her arm cozily around her partner's waist, pulling her closer, and the sight of them makes my heart feel so relaxed <em>but so jealous at the same time!</em>  "That's what worked for us."</p>

<p>"Hee-hee.  That's right!" Miss Waka says as she nuzzles her cheek into the wave of brown hair dripping over the other girl's shoulder.  "I'm sure whatever you do will go swimmingly~"</p>

<p>These two... They're so sweet to me, and to each other, I could cry... I can't wait to be just like them. To think I've only been a part of this club for a season or two, and all this is happening for me!</p>

<p>I knew it.  I knew, from the second I met Seki, it was going to be life-changing!</p>

<p>"Thank you, guys… for being such amazing friends!  I'll let you know how it goes!"</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>"The thing is, I'm on a mission.  Possibly the most important mission of my life."</p>

<p>As the surface of the lake ripples with unknown agitations, and the twilight sky hangs watchfully overhead, I stand before the wide-eyed audience of a werewolf and a mermaid.  The miasma of the devil is far across the foggy water, while the pure air on this side of the bank is blowing with a new wind of fate.  I keep my expression solemn and my fists clenched around the fabric of my cape.</p>

<p>"…Waka, is it just me?  Or are you getting a bit of déjà vu?"</p>

<p>I don't have time to process Kagerou's strange words.  I clear my throat to finish making my announcement.</p>

<p>"I've realized… I'm in love with Kogasa."</p>

<p>The freshwater princess giggles and claps her hands with dainty composure.  "Oh, wow~  The wonderful news never ends!"</p>

<p>Meanwhile, the wolf is wearing a smug grin on her muzzle.  "Aha. I knew it."</p>

<p>"What?  Are you saying it's obvious?"</p>

<p>"Probably not to her," the princess assures me.  "But we've known you for a long time, you know?"</p>

<p>Of course.  I don't get close to people so easily, so I should have expected that it would stand out to them.</p>

<p>Now Kagerou makes a point of wrapping her arm around her partner's waist, as if showing off.</p>

<p>"We're also the club's resident experts on romance, in case you forgot."</p>

<p>I bring one hand to my temple with a shrug.  "Tsk.  Don't go getting a big head, just because you have a little more experience."</p>

<p>"Oh?  Then why did you come talk to us?" Hime asks innocently.</p>

<p>"Er."  She got me there.  "I mean, I <em>did</em> sort of come to ask for your advice."</p>

<p>"Knew it."  The so-called mild-mannered canine is in the habit of saving all her sass to use on me.  Fortunately, the familiar atmosphere between us calms the nerves in me that might otherwise be building up.</p>

<p>"So, let's cut to the chase already.  Any ideas on how to tell her?"</p>

<p>They seem ready to answer right away, almost as if they'd thought about this before.</p>

<p>"How about you invest in an extra-long scarf to share?" Kagerou propositions.</p>

<p>"Then serenade her with all nine heads~" Hime tags on.</p>

<p>"All right."  I give a decisive nod, acknowledging their participation.  "I've now ruled those two things out, because you were able to come up with them."</p>

<p>"Eh?"</p>

<p>"So they must not be cool enough."</p>

<p>Kagerou huffs indignantly.  "How rude."</p>

<p>"W- What I mean is…!  I want it to be a special gesture from me.  Not something just anyone would think of."</p>

<p>"That makes sense.  I'll let it slide this time."</p>

<p>I avert my eyes, fiddling my fingers on the edge of my collar.  "I'm… pretty sure she likes me back."</p>

<p>"Is that so?"</p>

<p>I know it sounds arrogant to say it out loud.  I hope I'm not assuming too much.  "Actually, I get the sense she's already trying to tell me something…"</p>

<p>"Ooh," I hear Hime whisper, "Seki is so perceptive."</p>

<p>"That said, I think she'll be happy and impressed if I do it first.  Right?"</p>

<p>"How funny~" the princess muses in her bubbly voice.  "It's like you're rivals, even though you're friends."</p>

<p>"And you're on your way to something more," says her partner.  "Of course, we're rooting for you, Seki.  Good luck!"</p>

<p>"Thanks...  Really."  I duck my chin humbly beneath my collar, because I can't muster up any more words.  At least I know my two friends know I appreciate their support, even though I'm not great with sentimental stuff.</p>

<p>Well, I'd better get better quick...</p>

<p>In the end, I haven't decided on anything concrete.  How am I going to approach this?  It's a real headscratcher.</p>

<p>Hmm.  I can tell I'm going to need some more time to brainstorm by myself.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>I could use some time to think to myself, and by the canal under the willow trees is the ideal spot.  Since it's just a short way off from the lake, Seki and I have walked here together on the way to club meetings lots of times.  She's so kind to take the time to escort me!</p>

<p>Seki has been in the Grassroots Youkai Network much longer than I have, and she knows this area better.  There's a lot I can learn from her.</p>

<p>For example, she's been showing me which trees are the most effective to hide in, based on the sturdiness of the limbs and the camouflage potential of the leaves.  It's already paid off, looking back on all the pranks we've pulled on humans who wander out here from the village.  It's so much fun.  It's so much <em>more</em> fun with a partner.</p>

<p>You know, the only thing better than thinking about her like this would be having her here with me!  I wonder where she is right now.</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p><strong>I could be as aggressive as possible, and move forward immediately.</strong></p>

<p><em>Or I could feel things out a bit longer to see when the time is right.  I wonder which is the better idea.</em></p>

<p>I glance into the three-dimensional mirror of the face that I've duplicated beside me.  Sometimes, when I'm of two minds, it's convenient to be able to make it literal so I can talk it out.</p>

<p><em>They say it's no good for the heart to rule the head.  Actually, I've said that myself...  Sekibanki, what are you thinking?</em></p>

<p><strong>Even through the contradictions, there's no point if you don't embrace your true nature.  And I can't deny it now...  This is what it means to be head over heels.</strong></p>

<p>With at least that much clear, I condense myself back into one.  Then I cast my eyes into the distance.  I can see her brightly-colored figure framed through the dangling boughs of the trees, but I don't think she can see me.</p>

<p>I let my single head silently lift off of my shoulders and drift in her direction.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>"Guess who?"</p>

<p><em>Kya!</em>  The voice is low and calm, but it surprises me because it's so close in my ear.  I jump clean off the grass to find a disembodied head peering over my shoulder.</p>

<p>"Seki!  Gosh.  Even your classic sneak attack never gets old~"</p>

<p>"Heh."  The blue ribbon dangling from her red hair flutters in the breeze.  "...So, what are you up to?"</p>

<p>"Me?  I'm not doing anything important…"  Hold on.  Did that sound suspicious?  "I mean, it's not like I'm insisting that I'm not doing anything important because I really am doing something important!  It's really nothing important at all."</p>

<p>Seki laughs - a light and floaty laugh, rather than her trademark menacing one.  I like all of her laughs a lot.</p>

<p>"Don't worry.  I get it."</p>

<p>With my hands behind my back, I lean to the left and peer past her, into the surrounding foliage which seems to be all deserted.  Maybe I need to study up on the camouflage thing more.</p>

<p>"Um.  Where are you?  I mean, the rest of you?"</p>

<p>"I'm over there.  Would you mind bringing me back?"</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>The black-sleeved arm of my body gives a wave from a stump on the opposite bank of the canal.  Aside from my overhanging mission, I wasn't doing anything important either.  Having been thinking about her so much lately, I'd just wanted an excuse to be around her.  Even if I don't tell her right now, this is enough.</p>

<p>"Oh, sure!"</p>

<p>Kogasa looks happy to join me.  She lets her umbrella free-float for the moment as she grasps my head with both hands, squeezing both cheeks.</p>

<p>Looking me in the eyes the whole time and smiling, she skips across the soggy soil along the edge of the curving stream.  With a spring in her step, she hops blindly over each stray puddle that lies in our path.</p>

<p>"Careful," I say with no real urgency.</p>

<p>"No problem. I won't let a drop of water touch y- - <em>Eep!</em>"</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>I can't believe it!  The heel of my sandal sticks in the muddy ground, and all of a sudden the rest of me is tumbling through the air.  We're gonna land in the water at this rate...!  Even though I just promised!</p>

<p>"Whoa!"</p>

<p>No, no.  Seki almost slips out of my hands, but I don't let her!  This isn't over!</p>

<p>My umbrella swiftly flips upside-down, its long tongue swinging like a whip.  Just in time, the purple canvas scoops up my body into a little makeshift canoe before making a splash into the shallow water of the canal.  I shoot my arms up as far as I can reach, lifting Seki high above me.  It must be a funny-looking scene.</p>

<p>But the most important thing is...</p>

<p>"You're dry, right?"</p>

<p>"Ah..."  She blinks down at me, her mouth hanging slightly open.  "Yeah, I am."</p>

<p>"You sound surprised!"</p>

<p>"Because that was pretty impressive, Kogasa," I get to hear her cool voice compliment me.  "Way to turn the situation on its head."</p>

<p>"Ehehe~"</p>

<p>"Hmm."  One of her eyes squints strangely.  "...Hang on, my ear is a little damp after all.  I think your tongue grazed me."</p>

<p>"Eh!?"  No way!  I had decided against that approach...  How embarrassing that I ended up doing it by accident...</p>

<p>I- It's fine, though!  It doesn't count!</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>Since I don't have my collar to hide it, I can only hope she doesn't notice me blushing a little.  To fix that problem, my headless body stumbles its way to the waterside to meet with my other half.</p>

<p>...Er, my head.  I mean my head.</p>

<p>At last, my deliverer reconfigures her washi vessel and rises onto the solid ground.  And, stepping forward, she plants the missing piece firmly onto the base of my neck.  She smiles even at the off-putting squelch of a sound it makes when it slips into place.</p>

<p>"There ya go!"  Her high-pitched voice rings out cheerily.</p>

<p>"Mm.  Thanks."</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>Once her head is secure, I don't take my hands off her face.</p>

<p>I'm kind of spacing out, not quite realizing what I'm doing.  My thumb slides backward from her cheek, brushing past a lock of hair and up to her ear.</p>

<p>It's not damp anymore.  Just warm and smooth.</p>

<p>"Hee-hee..."</p>

<p>She's so close...  It makes me happy to be able to be this close to her.</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>"..."</p>

<p>While I was being toted around like a send-off lantern, it just felt like the usual playing around.</p>

<p>It feels somehow different having her hands on my face when it's attached... I guess because the warmth of it is able to spread down through the rest of me.</p>

<p>Huh?  Why is she still staring at me like that?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>Seki has got to be the coolest person I've ever met.  The sharp zigzag of her bangs casts a dramatic shadow over her even sharper red eyes.  It's so totally spooky.</p>

<p>I'm not scared of her, of course.  But it does make my heart pitter-patter.</p>

<p>Actually, the mood between us right now is really nice…</p>

<p>Isn't it almost kind of... romantic??</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>Her two-toned eyes are shining like jewels... a blood-red ruby and a pure blue sapphire.  Hypnotic.</p>

<p>I don't think I've ever told her before, but I've always thought they were beautiful…</p>

<p>Way cooler than anything she thinks is cool about me.</p>

<p>Gah.  What am I thinking?  I can't let my confidence slip so easily.  Especially not with her.  She's the person that makes me want to be the most confident.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>Hang on.  I have an idea.  I'm sure this is something that's come up in our trick practices.</p>

<p><em>Reverse psychology</em>...  Is that the term?  Many people out there have already grown to expect the unexpected.  Sometimes, the most surprising thing is the thing that's so obvious, everyone's already ruled it out!</p>

<p>So, if I want to surprise her with my feelings...  What if I just...</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>In fact, if I want to show her my confidence…  Right now is a perfect chance, isn't it?</p>

<p>That's it.  Forget about the execution.  The highest priority should be letting her know how I feel.</p>

<p>I thought I could take it easy and wait a little longer.  But if I don't get it off my chest soon, I feel like I'm gonna lose my...  Well, you know.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>Where's a good place for it?  Oh, I know.</p>

<p>All I have to do is shift a tiny bit to the side, and get her smack on the left cheek!</p>

<p>Would that be all right?  It's a little unfair to the other heads, but I can always take care of them later if she accepts!  If they want to, anyway...</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>All I have to do is reach a few inches to the side, and catch her flush on the right cheek.</p>

<p>Keeping it simple, the symbolism of even a chaste kiss is sure to get the message across.</p>

<p>So suddenly, have I committed to this?  If she weren't holding me together, my head might split and I'd have second thoughts.</p>

<p>But all I can think about is how it would be so easy.  I could stretch out my neck and do it at any moment.  With just one move, our relationship could change.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>I won't let myself dally on it any longer!  It's now or never!</p>

<p>If I don't think that, there's no way I'll be able to do it!</p>

<p>Here I go!</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>Three…</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>Two…</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>One.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th> </th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th> </th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>...!?!?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Mm!?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th>

<p>Wha...  Wha-Wha-Wha- What!?</p>

<p>How did this happen?  This isn't where I was aiming!  This super squishy place isn't where I was aiming at all!</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>Th- This feeling…  My head is totally blank.</p>

<p>All I know is how fast my heart is beating beneath my shadowy cloak.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>Ahhh!  Is she going to be mad?  Did I ruin everything?</p>

<p>...Or is this good?  It sure feels good to me...</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>It happened within a split second.  How could she have predicted where I was going and moved that fast?</p>

<p>I guess she wins this round…  This is the biggest surprise she's given me yet.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>...</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>...</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>She's still not pulling away.</p>

<p>My whole face is so warm, I feel like it might catch on fire.</p>

<p>But it's fine.  I'd be happy to stay like this forever, actually…</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>I'm embarrassed to admit it, but this is my first…  Wonder if it's hers too.</p>

<p>I don't want it to be over.  But, I do really want to see her face.  So I pull away.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>Oh, no!  Come back!</p>

<p>Suddenly tossed back to reality, I can't even remember what we were talking about before.</p>

<p>Ahhh.  What does that look on her face mean?  What is she thinking?</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>"...Kogasa."</p>

<p>"Y- Yeah?"</p>

<p>Those jewel-like eyes are darting all over the place, reflecting the bits of broken light that slip through the branches.  So cute...  I seriously can't wrap my head around how cute she is.  It's the one thing I'll never be able to.</p>

<p>I breathe in deeply, just as I'd done before the trial audience last night.  The moment is heavy with anticipation.</p>

<p>"I..."</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>"I love you!!"</p>

<p>I don't know what got into me.  But all of a sudden, those words spill out of my mouth like rain out of a waterspout.</p>

<p>My eyes widen in amazement at myself.  "I said it...!  I love you!  Seki, I love you!"</p>

<p>I'm so excited, I think my vision is getting blurry, because it's hard to make out the line between Seki's bright red collar and her normally pale face.</p>

<p>I'm excited, but I haven't accomplished anything yet!  After all, she still hasn't answered me back...  And she doesn't say anything for a few seconds.</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>I've lost my chance to surprise her, but I can't bring myself to be disappointed.  Hearing her say those words to me really lifts a weight off my shoulders.</p>

<p>I just need to finish things off with a decisive answer.</p>

<p>"I- In that case...  What do you think about making a pact with me?"</p>

<p>"A pact?  Like the Grassroots creed?"</p>

<p>When we initiate someone into the network, we have them recite an oath of loyalty.  I'm the one who came up with it, but I don't even remember how it goes at the moment.</p>

<p>"Yeah.  Except this time, it's just between us."</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>A bond of loyalty...  I should have made that ring after all!  I bet it would suit her style to a T!  I'm starting first thing tomorrow!</p>

<p>If we're talking about promises, there are a million other promises I want to make with her too.  Like the one to become the best, most terrifying youkai team together, of course.  I won't leave her side until that happens.</p>

<p>"I have one!"</p>

<p>"Your own conditions?  Sure, that's fine."</p>

<p>My eyebrows turn down, and my face grows ultra-serious.</p>

<p>"When it rains, I promise to protect you under my umbrella no matter what!"</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>"Oh... Okay."  This isn't the kind of promise I had in mind, but it makes me smile.  "Even if I'm using all nine of my heads?"</p>

<p>"All nine of them!  I'll make them fit!  I swear it!"</p>

<p>Ah...  Kogasa is so determined, it looks like she has tears welling up in her eyes.  I hope she didn't take my teasing too seriously.  I don't have any doubt in her skills, as an umbrella or otherwise.</p>

<p>I'm about to change the subject to what I can promise in return, but she one-ups me once again.</p>

<p>"In return, you..."</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>"...You have to need me, okay?"</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>"..."</p>

<p>Kogasa...</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>...Ow.  Ow, ow, ow.  That part was awfully painful to say.</p>

<p>I don't like it.  I should have said something else!</p>

<p>But, I really do need to hear that answer...</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>My body lunges forward before my head knows what it's doing.  One of my hands grips her handle, and the other goes around her waist, pulling her closer.</p>

<p>"Eh?  Eh?"</p>

<p>It's to make her feel better, but also because it's easier for me to organize the words back here.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<th>

<p>"Listen..."</p>

<p>I'm listening.</p>

<p>"Youkai, humans, and gods.  Do you know what the difference is?"</p>

<p>My nose gives a sniffle.  I'm a big fan of pop quizzes, but why now?  "No..."</p>

<p>"Right.  They're the same."</p>

<p>"Huh?"</p>

<p>"There's one source of strength.  The raw energy that fuels the game of life from the very head to the very tail of the food chain.  Even for the proudest among us, that 'need' is a fact of nature."</p>

<p>Oh, I think I get it...</p>

<p>"It's, like, somebody who believes in you?"</p>
</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td>

<p>"Y- Yeah."  I'm glad she catches on, because I don't know any cooler way to phrase it.  "It's not wrong to want that.  But... this is about something more."</p>

<p>When I step back, her eyes are shining once again with what seems to be a sense of understanding.</p>

<p>"Does that mean...?"</p>

<p>I cross my arms with renewed confidence.  Not terrible for someone not good at sentiments, right?</p>

<p>"It means I love you too."</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>